


The Inspector

by OllyJay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM Year of Tropes, Undercover Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay
Summary: Guy goes undercover as Jack to conduct an investigation of his own… no murder involved (snigger).





	The Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier today (NZ time) we won the America's Cup and two out of two slack nutters (thanks Inzannatea and Whopooh) suggested I celebrate by fic'ing. So here is the first of two very different celebratory fics... This is not my trope fic but as it meets (loosely) the same definition as Sarahtoo applied to 'Under Cover of Darkness' I'm going to chuck it in the mix anyway ; )
> 
> Many thanks to Solitarycyclist for reviewing ❤️❤️❤️

Isabella Stanley leaned back against the well cushioned headboard making sure her pale blue silk dressing gown draped in the most alluring way to frame her perfect, alabaster breasts (most of which could been seen above the handmade lace of her ivory night gown) only then did she reach across to the bedside table where their unshakable butler--so lucky to have found him, he was rather expensive in respect of additional ‘gifts’ but utmost discretion was so important--had placed the breakfast tray and newspaper. She picked up an elegant triangle of sparsely buttered toast, nibbling cautiously on a corner, intent on ensuring not a single crumb fell to ruin her immaculate presentation. She paused, placed the barely touched toast back on the tray, picked up the Royal Doulton cup and took a sip of tea. Exquisite. She did so like to be surrounded by only the best.

Replacing cup on the saucer, she next selected the carefully folded newspaper, it was pleasingly warm to the touch so she assumed (rightly) that it had just been ironed straight. Passing over articles about brewing unrest in Germany, the collapse of the financial system in America and increasing unemployment in the United Kingdom; she went straight to the Society pages, her eyes crinkling in amusement or narrowing in frustration as she read through the condensed adventures of herself and her chums. Fluttering over the columns of words she saw something that struck her as strange.

“Darling,” she said from behind the paper, “there is an article in here about your mother’s policeman. He’s getting married…” her eyes widened, “oh…” She put the paper down in her lap and turned to the body in the bed beside her, registering for the first time that there was a certain level of activity taking place. She gave a salacious smile, of course, how had she forgotten about Molly and her delectably round body? A body it appeared that her husband was still enjoying judging by the look on the young woman’s face as she tried valiantly not to squirm or make any sound. How utterly endearing, Isabella thought, reaching out a flawlessly manicured hand to cup the closest of the girl’s breasts, “It’s alright dear, feel free to express yourself, it won’t distract me from my breakfast.” To prove her point she pinched the girl’s hardened nipple between two of her blood red talons, smiling at the squeal of pain (and something else) this drew forth. 

Losing interest she looked down the girl’s body to where she could see the outline of her husband. “Are you not hot under there?” she asked, flicking the sheet back without waiting for a response; which was probably just as well as Guy’s mouth was otherwise engaged between Molly’s plump pink legs. Isabella picked up the paper and read the article aloud, “Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson of the Victorian Police Force is to marry well known Melbourne socialite, the Honourable Phryne Fisher. The handsome, though extremely dour, Inspector has refused to provide any details about his relationship with Miss Fisher though it is a matter of public record that they have for several years worked high profile murder investigations together. Miss Fisher, when approached, referred all enquiries back to her fiance. This will be Miss Fisher’s first marriage though our regular readers will recall the Inspector was previously married to Miss Rosie Sanderson, the daughter of the disgraced ex-Commissioner of Police. We wish the happy couple all the best for the future.”

She folded the paper again placing it back in her lap and looked at her husband. “Well, what have you to say about that?”

Guy raised his head for long enough to say, “He’s hardly mother’s policeman,” before plunging his tongue back between the girl’s soaking lips.

Isabella gave him a petulant look, “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

He sighed (which Molly's reaction suggested was quite a pleasurable feeling) and raised his head again, “Some people might say that it was rude of you to start a conversation with me whilst I’m otherwise occupied.”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Alright, alright,” he smacked the girl playfully on the buttock, “roll over you luscious thing, you - I need a moment with my beloved wife.”

The girl scrambled out of the way quickly, leaving room for Guy to crawl up to lie beside Isabella.

She held out her napkin to him.

“Thank you,” he said as he wiped the girl’s juices from his face. “Now, tell me what’s got you so upset. I thought you were quite taken with him.” 

“While I would be quite keen to be taken ‘by’ him that is an entirely different matter from having him join the family,” a little furrow appeared in her forehead, “Really, it is quite wrong of your cousin. A divorced policeman? Why can’t she just keep sleeping with him? I mean, what will people say?"

Guy lovingly smoothed the crease above her eyes with his thumb, “Don’t go getting all upset, remember my love we’re Australian, and that means your awfully complicated British social structures don’t apply.”

“Oh, what rubbish – equal rights are such tosh!” 

“I’m not saying we have equal rights but what I am saying is that everyone deserves a fair go and if a divorced policeman has the good fortune to snag one of the most eligible women about town then he is fully entitled to social entry everywhere. It’s the money that matters, darling, not the lineage.”

Her beautiful face brightened immediately. “So you don’t think this will impact me at all?”

“No, of course it won’t. And anyway, I rather like him and he is terribly good looking, you said so yourself. Perhaps in a few years he may be open to suggestions…”

At this point Isabella noticed that Guy had not completely finished with Molly as he was currently guiding her hand up and down his cock. She carefully placed the newspaper on the bedside table, rolling on to her side watching proceedings with interest. “He does have the most beautiful hair, I’d love to see it without all that pomade through it.” She reached out to scratch her nails through her husband’s hair. 

He shivered.

“And his eyes really are the most intense shade of blue,” she mused.

“I see he made more of an impact on you than you originally admitted.” Guy leaned over to tease her nipple through the lace with his tongue and lips. “Do you think he’d like to see you like this, with those intense blue eyes?”

“I most sincerely hope he would.” She closed her eyes and shuffled down the bed until she was lying flat.

Guy took the opportunity to gather her night dress and dressing gown in his hands, pulling them over her head so she was naked. Then he returned his attentions to her nipple. 

She arched her back forcing her breast deeper into his mouth. “That’s right, Inspector - show me what you can do with that down turned dour mouth of yours."


End file.
